I Wanna Be Yours
by PurpleLightsGleam
Summary: Violet didn't mean to get involved. All she wanted was to change what she had done. This wasn't her fault, it was his.
1. Chapter 1

This place was so full of shit. School sucked. Violet Harmon was not someone to give up on getting what she wanted. She figured if she kept crying to her mom she'd let her drop out eventually. She probably wouldn't even notice if she just stopped leaving the house. She stomped her feet as she turned down the deserted hallway. She always left out the doors no one else was at. That way if she accidentally let a few tears of frustration slip out no one would be there to mock her.

Today was different though. A boy was standing outside the doors. He had curly blonde hair and was smoking a cigarette. He was truly gorgeous but Vi didn't think twice about it. As soon as he saw her he waved her over to the door. She stepped outside and he caught the door right before it closed.

"Hey, thanks," he nodded at her. He had spent too much time waiting for someone to come out that way so he could get in the school.

"Why don't you just go in the front door?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you leave through the front door?" he wittily replied.

"Fuck off," she grumbled. Her face didn't show any expression but as she turned away a smile crept on her face. There was something about that boy that she liked.

"Aren't you that girl that lives in the murder house?" She turned back and nodded slightly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious." He smirked and went inside.

His next actions caused a mix of blood and pain and a loud repetitive ringing in his ears. All the while he kept thinking about that girl. There was something about her that he liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet had to walk a half hour home every day. Her mom didn't care enough to pick her up and it's not like she had a friend she could get a ride with. And she dragged her feet along the sidewalk her thoughts focused on that guy. There was something about him that brought the blood to her cheeks and made her want to shy away. She was never one to be shy; when she thought something she said it.

"Hey, need a ride?" Violet looked over to see that same boy smirking at her like before.

"As long as you don't kill me," she mumbled as she accepted his offer. When she said that a strange look overtook his face. "I'm kidding."

"So, your name is Violet, right?"

"Wow, stalker much. What's yours?"

"Tate. Why did you get in the car with me?"

"Because you offered me a ride and I'd still have twenty minutes to walk."

"What if I was a rapist? You shouldn't accept rides from strangers, Vi." He said as he turned the corner. She noticed what he had called her and decided she liked the sound of it. "Do you wanna go somewhere with me? Like, right now." He knew this was a long shot.

"Sure, where are we going? The farther away the better." It was almost like she knew.

"I don't know yet. How about we just drive." She nodded in agreement. It would give her some time to get to know Tate and she didn't really care where she ended up, no one else did either.

He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. What he did couldn't be hidden for long and since he was always one step ahead of the game he knew why he had to take her with him, one, for company because the moment he look into her eyes he knew she'd be a great road-trip buddy. And of course, two, because she was now an accomplice to his crimes. He knew if they had found her and not him he'd never forgive himself. Now he just had to keep them safe and out of the spotlight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was filled with about a dozen motels, cheap gas station food, and hours of late night talking and fucking. Violet and Tate learned a lot about each other and they both were finally happy for once. That is, unless she turned on the TV and saw their faces plastered on the news. They were on the run from the police to Tate but to Violet they were just running from their everyday problems. Two fucked up kids who found each other and in an attempt to make their shity lives better wondered the world together. So romantic, right?

He didn't know why he couldn't tell her. He felt almost guilty for keeping the secret from her, almost.

They were lying in a bed that had probably seen worse than them when she asked him, "Do you think I'm capable of murder?" For a second he thought she knew what he had been so desperately trying to hide from her. But then she burst into cute little giggles and he knew she was just high on exhaustion.

"Violet, what if I had done something bad. Really bad, right before we left town. Would you regret being here with me?" This didn't occur suspicious to her due to their nightly conversations of all the things that crossed their minds.

"As long it didn't involve another girl, I don't care. I'll never leave you now, Tate. I like you too much. And even if it did we could all get in on the action, if you know what I mean," she slurred as the giggles continued.

He chuckled, "I'd lose my head without you, Vi."


End file.
